Comme un fou va jeter à la mer SOS
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Bout de conversations et pensées de Duo.


Auteur : Artemis ( tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr )

Série : Les bisounours chez les psy… ou peut-être Gundam W en y repensant…

Genre : Songfic, presque-déprime et incompréhension ( oui, C des genres nouveau, lol )

Disclaimer : Je cherche encore qui je dois épouser puis tuer pour hériter des G-boys. Le problème ? On me dit : Sunrise, Bandai et cie… je veux bien moi, mais ça s'épouse des sociétés ???

Note : La chanson est à la première personne. Pour moi c'est Duo ( pour changer ) qui parle. Je précise des fois que ce ne serais pas évident… mais bon, pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent, lol, c'est évident, ne ?

S.O.S.

> _Comme un fou va jeter à la mer_
> 
> _Des bouteilles vides puis espère_
> 
> _Qu'on pourra lire à travers_

Heero, je…

soupir Oui Duo, quoi encore…

… rien… laisse tomber.

> _S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air_
> 
> _Pour te dire que je me sens seul_
> 
> _Je dessine à l'encre vide un désert _

Eh les mecs, et si ce soir on se faisait une soirée pop-corn ???

Maxwell arrête avec tes idées stupides

… BIP BIP…

Mission…

> _Et je cours_
> 
> _Je me raccroche à la vie_
> 
> _Je me saoule avec le bruit_
> 
> _Des corps qui m'entourent_

01 à 05, à l'ouest

05 à 04, besoin de renfort.

01 à 02, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? Si tu as fini au sud tu peux rentrer à la base.

03 à 02, Duo, tu empiète sur ma zone, je peux me débrouiller avec ces ML.

04 à 02, Duo, réponds !

05 à 02, écoute Duo, tu as intérêt

04 à tous, laissez-le, il se défoule, il est ailleurs, il ne vous entend plus.

> _Comme des lianes nouées de tresses_
> 
> _Sans comprendre la détresse_
> 
> _Des mots que j'envoie_

04 à 02, tout va bien ?

Oui-oui, je suis malheureusement toujours en vie, alors Wuffy, déçu ?

> _Difficile d'appeler au secours_
> 
> _Quand tant de drames nous oppressent _
> 
> _Et les larmes nouées de stress_

Quatre j'aimerai te parler deux secondes de quelque chose…

Désolé Duo, je pars en mission avec Heero et Trowa. Je ne sais pas où est Wufei. Ton repas est dans la cuisine.

C'est pas grave… puis de toute façon, Boys don't cry…

Pardon, tu disais Duo ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Rien, rien, …rien de vraiment important

> _Etouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour_
> 
> _De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse_
> 
> _Et dans un dernier espoir__  
Disparaissent_

Vous avez vu Maxwell ?

Non, je crois qu'il est sorti prendre l'air tout à l'heure.

Hn…il est totalement inconscient. Et si une mission arrivait. S'il ne supporte pas la tension, qu'il parte, nous n'avons pas besoin de faibles parmi nous

Wufei ! Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça !

> _Et je cours_
> 
> _Je me raccroche à la vie_
> 
> _Je me saoule avec le bruit_
> 
> _Des corps qui m'entourent_

03 à 02, les charges du pilier ouest sont posées.

02 à 03, a l'abri ?

03 à 02, oui, c'est bon.

02 à 03,bien, je fais tout péter !

> _Comme des lianes nouées de tresses_
> 
> _Sans comprendre la détresse_
> 
> _Des mots que j'envoie_

Duo ! Tu es bless

Oui

J'appelle Sally tout de suite !

C'est pas vrai Maxwell que tu vas encore la faire se déplacer un dimanche !

Désolé Wufei, c'est vrai que cela aurait été plus simple d'y rester. J'y penserai la prochaine fois.__

> _Tous les cris les S.O.S._
> 
> _Partent dans les airs_

Parfois Duo je me demande ce que nous ferions sans ta bonne humeur !

Peut-être moins d'illusions Quatre…

> _Dans l'eau laissent une trace_
> 
> _Dont les écumes font la beaut_

Duo, mon empathie ressent des troubles dans ton âme… tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Quatre si tu te mets à essayer de comprendre Maxwell et a fortiori son âme, on est pas sorti de l'auberge !

> _Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre_
> 
> _Les messages luttent _
> 
> _Mais les vagues les ramènent_
> 
> _En pierre d'étoile sur les rochers_

Trowa, dis-moi, tu arrives à supporter tout ça ? Tu as jamais envie de te confier ?

Non.

Jamais ?

Non.

Et si un jour… tu voulais… enfin je veux dire…

Duo, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes idioties. Va poser tes questions à quelqu'un d'autre s'il te plait.

> _Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre_
> 
> _J'ai recollé tous les morceaux _

C'est pas grave… puisque c'est comme ça dorénavant, je les garderais pour moi, mes « idioties ».

Qu'est-ce que tu rumines encore dans ton coin Maxwell ?

Rien.

> _Tout était clair comme de l'eau_
> 
> _Contre le passé y'a rien à faire_
> 
> _Il faudrait changer les héros_
> 
> _Dans un monde où le plus beau reste à faire_
> 
> _Et je cours…_

* * *

Alors je trouvais que cette chanson ( déjà était superbe, j'adore ces paroles ) allait super bien à Duo. D'ailleurs la chanson parle d'elle même ( mais bon, j'allais pas vous mettre seulement les paroles, et débrouillez-vous, lol ).

Je voulais que l'on comprenne cette idée que Duo se sente non-compris, et aie beau essayer de « faire passer le message », personne ne l'écoutais vraiment.

Alors il se noie dans les combats. Pis finalement… EHHHH, mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ??? Voilà que j'explique ma fic O

Un dernier truc : Je voulais dans cette fic faire seulement apparaître des dialogues, c'est-à-dire aucun … ou « il sortit alors de la base en courant… » ou encore « j'en ai marre, personne m'écoute, … » ou « **BADABOUM !!!**» enfin ce genre de trucs quoi…

Enfin, je suis contente de l'avoir enfin faite cette songfic.

C T pas facile-facile alors… Review ???

Syouplé… pour vivre, j'ai deux déesses à charge et … **BAM **… c'est bon, Kali, j'arrête YY

Le lendemain : Le laïus que je m'apprête à écrire, je l'ai déjà fait mais ce BIIIIIIIP d'ordi a encore planté. Donc je reprends. Chanson pas à moi, à Balavoine qui nous a quitté. Moi avoir difficultés paske moi avoir écrit sans la dite chanson comme fond sonore ( en général je me gave avec la musique concernée quand je fais une song-fic ) mais là, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Je me suis tapée la K7 de ma mère et 2 soit disant CD « best-of » mais rien, que dalle ! Pourtant elle est connue, ne ? M'enfin, tant pis. Je suis donc désolée si le rythme de la fic n'ai pas exactement le même que la chanson, seulement se relire et chantonner en même temps dans sa tête, c'est pas pratique TT. Valà, C T la connerie que je tenais à dire.

Séléné, un dernier mot ?

Séléné ( personnalité n° 3 ou mère poule, ou conscience, ou morale ) : Ecoutez les gens autour de vous ! Et aimez-vous les uns les autres !!!

Hécate ( personnalité n° 2 ou perverse, ou instincts lachés, ou sadique en titre ) : C'est ça, faite l'amour (lueur lubrique dans les yeux)

Sélén : Pas la guerre !!!

Hécate : Si tu le dis…

Artemis ( perso n°1, qui tient les rennes car il en faut une ) : Euh… c'est l'expression Hécate « faites l'amour, pas la guerre »

Hécate : Ah… et on peut pas faire les deux ? Le sang… le sexe… mmm, quite good

Séléné, horrifiée : Non, amour est tendresse et…

Hécate : SM POWAAAAAAAAAA, NIARCk.

Artemis : Hécate, arrête de lui faire peur, tu vas la faire pleurer (¬¬).

Bon, sur ce, ( Hécate, arrête un peu avec Sélén !!! )


End file.
